Peter Pan (Once Upon a Time)
Peter Pan '''(not to be confused with the main character in the 1953 Disney film) , also known as the '''Pied Piper, previously known as 'Malcolm '''is the main antagonist of the first half of the third season of ''Once Upon A Time. Unlike his Disney fairytale counterpart who is slightly pompous but is not actually evil, this version of Peter Pan is nasty and heartless (relating to a role thought by J.M. Barrie in the early drafts of the original book). He was portrayed by Robbie Kay (as Peter Pan/Pied Piper) and Stephen Lord (as Malcolm). History His life started hard, his own father sold him to the blacksmith. Malcolm lived a life of cheating in order to support himself and his son Rumpelstiltskin. He leaves Rumple with two elderly spinsters in order to find a proper job and gives him a straw doll to keep him company. Unable to find work, he goes back to his old ways of tricking people only to be found by his son. Rumple gives him a magic bean that he got from the spinsters, while Malcolm wishes to sell it he is later convinced to use it to take them somewhere where the two of them can be happy together. Malcolm decides to use it to take them to a place he visited in his dreams as a boy that was supposed to be perfect- Neverland. Upon arriving in Neverland, Malcolm is overjoyed, but discovers he can no longer fly. He then travels up a tree to retrieve pixie dust only to be encountered by the Shadow that the reason he cannot fly is because he was no longer a child. They make a deal for him to regain his youth by abandoning Rumple, and he is taken back to the Enchanted Forest by the Shadow. He then takes on the name that Rumple gave his straw doll- Peter Pan, and the shadow leads him to Skull Rock where he is shown a hourglass representing his youth, and that when it runs out he will die. Years later he encounters the pre-pirate Captain Hook and his brother Liam in search to retrieve dream shade for the king under the belief that it is poison. Pan informs them that it is actually a deadly poison, while Hook takes this in consideration Liam assures that he is trying to trick them. He comes back to see Liam dying of dreamshade and Hook begs for help. Pan reveals a spring that has waters that will cure the dreamshade, but warns that it comes at a price. Liam is cured, but because the water is connected to the island he dies as soon as he leaves. Sometime later when Rumple has become the dark one, Pan has become lonely in Neverland and comes to the town of Hamelin and uses a magic pipe that only lonely, abandoned children can hear and dubs them the "Lost Boys" earning him the name "Pied Piper". This also lures Rumples son Bealfire, when Rumple returns to get Bea back Pan, proposes a deal that if Rumple askes Bea if he wants to go back with him he will let him, but Rumple (afraid of being abandoned) instead teleports Bea away, much to Pan's ire. Years later, he discovers that the only way to save himself from dying from natural causes is to have the heart of the truest believer, and acquires a picture of the boy (who is his great-grandson Henry). He sends the shadow to kidnap children and bring them back to Neverland for inspection. On one of these instances the shadow brings back Bealfire (who had just traveled to London via a magic bean), and takes Wendy Darling as prisoner when she comes back to rescue him, forcing her brothers John and Micheal to do his bidding over the century. At some point he lets Bealfire escape so that he can father the truest believer, and creates a fake organization called the Home Office under the false pretense of destroying magic enlisting Greg Mendell and Tamara. When they finally bring Henry to Neverland they are killed and Pan "befriends Henry" while masquerading as an Ex-Lost Boy. When Henry proves himself of having the heart of the truest believer he reveals his true self and calls forth the lost boys. Personality Peter Pan was nasty, ruthless, self-centered, immature, heartless, and truly evil. He was so evil that Captain Hook and his pirates, and pretty much everyone in Storybrook feared him. He is also a very intelligent schemer and manipulator. Peter Pan is arguably the most evil of the Once Upon a Time villains, as unlike other villains in the show he clearly showed no love for his family, Pan showed no hesitation about sacrificing his great-grandson Henry if it meant his own survival. While he seemed to care for Rumple when he was Malcolm, he later revealed to the lost boy Felix that he never loved him, and later told Rumple face-to face all he ever thought about him was a parasite sucking his dreams and money, and was happy to leave him behind so that he could become a boy again. While he did offer Rumple a chance to join him in Neverland when he came to save Henry, this only led to him imprisoning Rumple in Pandora's Box. Along with his lack of love for family, he also showed no care for the Lost Boys, whom he forcefully brought to Neverland and punished cruelly if they so much thought of leaving Neverland, and summoned his Shadow to gruesomely murder them by removing their shadows if they tried escaping. While he claimed that he considered them as his friends, he had no problem convincing Henry to show no mercy while attacking Devin, and even crushed the heart of his right-hand man Felix to activate a curse. He put on a charming facade to manipulate Henry and earn his trust. He also seems to enjoy playing mind games with his victims such as offering Hook a way off the island with Emma if he killed Charming before the poison did, causing a brief fight to occur between them until hook saved charmings life. He also was shown to be very cruel to Wendy and keeping her in a cage, threatening her life as leverage over her brothers, and only letting her out to manipulate Henry. He aso seems to be aware of everything that happens in Neverland such as when he was able to sense Ariel leaving Neverland. He was also able to know a large amount about the other characters seemingly just from being on the island. This is shown when he reveals information never spoken such as the prophecy that Henry would be Rumple's undoing, the name of Rumples girlfriend Belle, among other things. Category:Complete Monster Category:Kid Villains Category:Immortals Category:Once Upon A Time Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:Charismatic villain Category:Paternal Villains Category:Parents Category:Grandparents Category:Male Villains Category:Humans Category:Old Villains Category:Omniscient Category:Wizards Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Teleporters Category:Telekinetics Category:Curse-Bearers Category:Brainwashers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Possessor Category:Knifemen Category:Swordsmen Category:Poisoner Category:Mastermind Category:Master Manipulator Category:Neutral Evil Category:Lawful Evil Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Sociopaths Category:Sadists Category:Egomaniacs Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Hegemony Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Provoker Category:Gaolers Category:Liars Category:Cheater Category:Trickster Category:Abusers Category:Child-Abusers Category:Murderer Category:Child Murderer Category:Traitor Category:Deceased Villains Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Mass Murderer Category:God Wannabe Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Magi-Tech Category:Demon Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Sorcerers Category:Con Artists